


Resolution

by vix_spes



Series: Ties of the Heart 'verse [9]
Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, New Year's Eve, New Year's Resolutions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet moment at midnight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resolution

Chandler didn’t move even an inch as the sound of the party inside the house suddenly swelled before dying back down again. He had headed out of the house and away from the crowds inside as midnight approached. He had done the whole being sociable thing to the best of his ability but with his safety blanket in the form of Miles’ children now in bed and Judy’s sister roaming around looking increasingly predatory, he had sought the solitude of Miles’ fish to see in the New Year.  
  
Although, given the number of fireworks exploding overhead, it wasn’t really solitude. Still, it made a change from the raucous guests inside. He had enjoyed himself far more than he had thought he would when he had first accepted (reluctantly, it should be noted) Miles’ invitation. The whole team had been there and he was getting used to spending time with them socially, enjoying it even. Even so, they could be a bit too much at times. And that wasn’t even taking into account the sheer exuberance of the Miles children, Liam and Edward in particular. The two of them seemed to have been determined to introduce their ‘Uncle Joe’ to every single guest even though, rather disconcertingly, all of those in attendance seemed to know who he was already. And know him as ‘Uncle Joe, King of the Blanket Forts’ rather than Detective Inspector Joseph Chandler, Ray Miles’ boss.  
  
Looking over his shoulder as he heard footsteps, Chandler was unsurprised to see the silhouette of a very familiar figure. He had known that his disappearance wouldn’t go unnoticed and, of course, it would be Miles who cottoned on first. He slid over to one end of the bench, accepting the glass of champagne from Miles as he took a seat.  
  
“Not really my sort of drink but it’s only once a year.” Miles clinked his glass against Chandler’s, “Happy New Year, Joe.”  
  
“Happy New Year, Miles.”  
  
The two of them sat in companionable silence before Chandler spoke again. “So, New Year. Any resolutions Miles?”  
  
“Nah. Always thought it was a bit pointless myself. Always break them after about a week. How about you, Joe?”  
  
Chandler took a long drink of his champagne, trying to gather the courage to say what he wanted to. Draining the rest of his champagne, he decided to just blurt it out. “I think, I’m going to try and not second guess my place here.”  
  
To his relief, Miles didn’t ask him to elaborate and Chandler hoped that he knew that Chandler was talking about his place in the Miles family. He had the feeling that Miles did understand at the small smile that crossed his face as he clinked his still full glass against Chandler’s empty one.  
  
“Well, I’ll drink to that.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/230317.html)


End file.
